


I Feel Better When I'm Dancing

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, M/C reading something racy but not explicit, Mammon being a good boi, Multi, Soft Mammon is good Mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: M/C is never embarrassed but when they are caught out reading a book from Asmo, Mammon comes to the rescue.This is just some cute fluff, nothing explicit.  I hope you enjoy it anyway!
Relationships: Mammon/Main Charater
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	I Feel Better When I'm Dancing

When Asmo had called M/C to come to his room, Mammon had followed. No way was he going to leave M/C alone with Asmo! In the end, the two of them had spent most of the time gossiping and doing M/C's nails. Mammon was fine with that so long as Asmo kept his hands to himself! Mammon had flopped on one of Asmo couches and entertained himself by scrolling through Devilgram. Every now and then he would glance up just to make sure Asmo was behaving. It was **not** because M/C looked extra cute in the soft lighting of Asmo’s room. Mammon looked up from his D.D.D. when he heard M/C laugh.

“Oh, I love this song!”

M/C jumped up from their seat and started dancing along with the song. They were a terrible dancer and Mammon snickered. His amusement drew M/C’s attention and they danced up to him and held out their hand.

“Dance with me Mammon!”

Mammon’s cheeks turned red and he scoffed, “What? Dance? With you??”

M/C’s smile fell but before Mammon could say anything else Asmo jumped in,

“ **I’ll** dance with you M/C!”

And Mammon watched as Asmo took M/C’s hand and twirled them away. He huffed to himself, _Not like I wanted to dance with ‘em anyway_. 

***

A few days later the whole family was relaxing in the common room. M/C was reading a new book and Mammon was sitting next to them. He leaned against the couch M/C occupied and let his head dip back so that he was just barely touching M/C’s arm. M/C ran their fingers through his hair and Mammon blushed but grinned up at them anyway. 

They sat in relative silence for a while. Levi was playing Devilcrossing with Asmo and had somehow roped Belphie into it too. Beel was snacking and watching videos of his last game on his phone to prep for the next. Satan was doing some homework and Lucifer was scribbling away at some reports. For once it was nice and peaceful. But then M/C shifted, and Mammon caught the scent of something…

Shaking his head, Mammon put it from his mind. It couldn’t be. Definitely not. Nope, not that. But then M/C sighed and crossed their legs. And Mammon was hit in the face with the scent. M/C was definitely… excited. Blushing beet red, Mammon glanced up. His brothers had noticed as well. Asmo for one looked positively gleeful. Mammon coughed,

“Hey M/C… New book?”

M/C didn’t even look up. They just bit their lip, turned the page, and replied, “Yep.”

“You uh, you borrow that one from Satan?”

M/C still didn’t look up, “From Asmo actually.”

Mammon whipped his head around to glare at Asmo. Asmo just shrugged and grinned ferally. Mammon tried to be delicate.

“Uh, I guess that explains it.”

That comment made M/C look up. Looking down at Mammon they asked,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We can tell you’re **enjoying** the book kitten.” Asmo cooed, “You might as well be shouting it from the rooftops. Demon senses being what they are…”

M/C turned red. Mammon had never seen them so embarrassed. Normally M/C could shrug off anything. Even racier stuff that would have had him, THE GREAT MAMMON, running for the hills wouldn’t phase M/C. For some reason though being caught out like this had them blushing from head to toe.

M/C slammed the book closed and stood quickly,

“Oh my god…” they covered their face with a hand and made for the door, “I’m so sorry I’ll just…”

Lucifer intercepted them at the door and reached for the book. M/C quickly hid the book behind their back and leaned against the door frame to keep it from Lucifer. Mammon couldn’t stop the growl that bubbled in his throat when Lucifer leaned in to whisper something to them. Jealousy burned hot and tight in Mammon’s chest when M/C didn’t immediately pull away from Lucifer. Instead, they bit their lip and replied just as quietly.

“Lucifer stop it!” Mammon growled, “You’re embarrassing ‘em!”

Lucifer shot Mammon a glare but he stood, refusing to be cowed this time. With Lucifer distracted, M/C reached out a hand towards Mammon. Quickly, Mammon crossed the room, took their hand, and fled with them. Once they were clear of the hallway, Mammon let his grip loosen. He wasn’t going to make M/C hold his hand if they were that embarrassed. But M/C held tight and steered them towards their room. Once inside, M/C started muttering to themselves. Mammon caught bits and pieces

“Should’ve never… Ugh so stupid! I could kill Asmo…”

Mammon carefully didn’t look while M/C hid the book. They were still beet red and Mammon, THE GREAT MAMMON, felt sorry for them. Honestly, they were so cute when they were flustered. Making a snap decision he said,

“Ya know… Ya don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

Realizing what he’d said, he quickly amended, “I mean THE GREAT MAMMON ain’t bothered by some little thing like that. I’ve got bigger things to worry about yeah!”

Glancing at M/C out of the corner of his eye, Mammon was relieved to see that they seemed less embarrassed. 

“C’mere.”

Mammon held a hand out and M/C took it. In the privacy of M/C’s room, away from his brothers, Mammon felt safe to hug M/C close. Nuzzling in their hair, Mammon felt their shoulders drop with relief. 

“Hey,” he said, pulling out his D.D.D. “Let’s listen to some music.”

Quickly he shuffled through Impify and pulled up a familiar song. The one he knew M/C loved.

M/C smiled up at him,

“I love this song!”

“Yeah, I know.” Mammon blushed, coughed, and then said, “Wanna dance?”

M/C laughed and Mammon grinned. This was exactly how he wanted M/C to be all the time: smiling and happy for just him.


End file.
